Digital World Delta
by cecebeec
Summary: Harmony Bliss was your average girl until she was sucked into the Digital World! There she meets Kittenmon, a sassy, independent digimon who just so happens to be her chosen partner. Follow the adventures of Harmony, Farah, and Jack as the venture into the mysterious Digital World Delta! Ocs included.
1. Sucked In!

Hello everybody!

This is a fanfic me and my friend made up! It will include Ocs and made-up digimon. You have been warned.

Chapter One: A New Journey

Harmony was just an average girl living in New York. She loved to shop and write stories. She also loved to play on her computer. One day she came home to find an extraordinary surprise! And her life will never be the same.

"Mom I'm going to write!" Harmony said. "Okay dear don't stay on the computer to long." Her mom replied. Harmony shut the door behind her. She hopped on her computer and switched it on. "Let's see, ah here it is! DMDP is updating? Well update faster!" DMDP stands for Digital Monsters Delta Program. It was a program that created digital pets called digimon. "Finally it's updated! Now where's my Kittenmon?" Kittenmon was a digimon Harmony had made with her dad's data from his company. Currently Kittenmon was marked as a virus so Harmony had been trying to fix her. "if only there was an easier way to fix you!" No sooner had she said those words, a flash of light erupted out of her computer and sucked her in! "Hey what's going on!" Harmony yelled.

**Harmony's POV**

Being sucked into the digital world well...sucked. It felt like I'd went to another dimension time warp( it happened before, dinosaurs are not fun). SO anyway I landed on something black and furry. "Hey do you mind getting off of me!" The thing yelled. I squealed and jumped up to see what I'd landed on. It was a black cat with silver gloves. "Hey where am I and what are you?" I asked, nervously. The creature inspected me from top to bottom. "I should be asking you the same thing." I glared at her. "Excuse me I'm a human and my name is Harmony." The creature sighed and started to walk away. "Hey where you going?" I asked. "Away from you. Your annoying! Oh and I'm Kittenmon, the wild child of the Delta Core Digimon." She then ran away in the distance.I raised my head to find that I had landed into some minecraft looking world. What was I going to do?

I also notice my clothes had change. I was wearing a purple tank, blue capris, and black high tops. I was also wearing a beanie, I never wear beanies! Wandering around I started to get a little hungry. I stopped by a cherry tree in the middle of the forest. "Alright food!" I said, grabbing one. The tree gave a sudden jerk and a face appeared. "Hey quite picking my fruit, human!" It said. "Sorry!" I replied. But then the entire grove of cherry trees came to life and started pelting me with fruit. I screamed and started running to a cliff! I was sure I'd fall over like in the movies. But then I heard "KITTY IRON CLAWS!"

In front of me was Kittenmon!

What will happen to Harmony in the digital world? Will she find her way out? Find out next time on Digimon Delta Core!


	2. New Friends in a Weird Place

Hey everybody!

The next chapter in the DDC has just been uploaded! Don't forget to review!

Chapter Two: A New Journey Pt.2

**Farrah's POV**

Of course I forgot that my mom said to NEVER mess with her computer or else! I was playing a Digimon game, though. It's not technically "messing" with it.

"Farrah!" I heard a voice call.

It's Jack!

"Yes?" I answered. "What are you doing in mom's room?"

Uh-oh...I must've had the volume up too high! "N-Nothing?" I panicked and started clicking too fast on the volume...CRACK! A crack emerged on the volume. "No no no! Please stop!" I was too scared I caused a virus on mom's computer, that I didn't see the bright light at the edge of the screen!

I kept on clicking on Veemon for some strange reason, I then notice the light was hitting my arm...I was getting pulled into the computer obviously. Jack actually came in at that exact time. "Mind helping me?" I asked. "No. I won't help you." He said, sarcastically. But he tried to help me anyway. He pulled and pulled but it made me go deeper inside and him get pulled in too! "It's not working!" Jack said. "I KNOW!" I yelled, as we both got pulled inside.

**Harmony's POV**

"K- k- kittenmon?" I asked, nervously. The cat looked back.

"Yeah kid I don't know why, but I'm saving your life." She said. She looked at the Cherrymon. "Listen up! I'm this girl's bodyguard so you better leave now or I'll beat you up." The trees didn't budge. "What can a puny kitten like you do?" One asked. Kittenmon's eyes glinted, her claws shone in the light.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared over their heads. Two kids fell right on top of the Cherrymon. Kittenmon and I looked at them. The boy looked older than me and the girl looked younger.

"Who're you?" I asked them.

**Farrah's POV**:

I sat up and noticed I was sitting on something red. I looked down and it moved. "AAHH!" I got up and ran in a circle. "AAHhhh..." That is...until I saw a girl a bit older than me and a cat. "Hey!" I said, calming down. "Where are we?" Jack asked me. "And where'd you get those weird clothes?"

"What clothes?" I was wearing a pikachu shirt, denim jeans with a jacket...I never would wear this. Mismatched shoes and socks, fingerless gloves, and a pokemon hat! YES! I've always wanted one of those! Ironic giving I'm in Digimon.

"OH..." I said, looking at the girl. "Hi! I'm Farrah and that's Jack. Sorry I didn't say that earlier. Also, what's that thing?" I pointed at the tree with a face. "And who are YOU? And what's that?" I asked, pointing at the cat. "Farrah. That's too many questions." Jack said. "I'm just excited!" I said. Then I noticed something next to me, I looked and saw a Veemon...with eyelashes and a bow. That's odd.

"Hello!" It said.

"Hi..." I said. "O-kay now I'm weirder out." Jack was looking at the cherry tree creature. "I think we knocked it out." He said. "Oh good." I said, holding the Veemon. "Because if wasn't I would have!"

**Harmony's POV**

Kittenmon and I just sat there and watched Farrah snuggle a blue dinosaur looking digimon. Her brother Jack just shook his head.

"Well this is Kittenmon and I'm Harmony. Where we are exactly is the Digital World Delta region. How did you two get here?" I asked.

"More importantly how fast can you get out? You humans are very bothersome!" Kittenmon said. I glared at her. "Oh and you're not? I rather leave this place if it wasn't for you!" Kittenmon shrugged her shoulders and started to walk away. "Hey you!" I shouted, grabbing her paw. A bright light shone on us and a small device fell into my hand.

It was silver with black streaks and in the middle was a screen.

"A digivice? Only the chosen get that!" Kittenmon said. I smiled proudly. "Well maybe I'm one of them." I said. Kittenmon lunged at me but I said "Shift!" And she fell face down. "Guess I found your control word!" I teased. "Shut up!" Kittenmon yelled.

**Will Kittenmon behave? Will Farrah and Jack join Harmony? Join them next time on Digimon Delta Core!**


	3. The Web of Destruction

Hey everybody!

Next chapter for you! Enjoy! Don't forget to review!

Chapter Three: The Enemy Approaches

Farrah's POV:

I saw Harmony get a device from the sky.

"Hey, what's that?" I said, letting go of the cutest thing I have ever seen.

"A Digivice." Jack said. "HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!" I screamed. "I researched it." He said. "Only the Digi-destined get them." Digidestined? Hmm...

"I'm one then." I declared. "I DECLARE, ME FARRAH AS A DIGIDESTINED!"

Jack shook his head. "It doesn't work that way." Just as he said that he got one! His was a firey red color with orange streaks.

Grrr..."See?" He said. I looked at the sky. "Is someone selling these?" I asked, and then something dropped on my face.

"That's the second time!" The digimon said. "What IS that thing?" I asked Jack as I got up. "It's a Veemon." He said. "I think, are you a Veemon?" It nodded; I picked something on the ground that possibly fell on my face on purpose...its yellow! Why's it yellow? "I got one!" I cheered. "And this thing is a Veemon..." I looked at the Veemon. "Yes." Jack answered. "Why does it have a bow?" I asked. "I'm a girl." She said. "Oh!" I hugged it again. "THAT'S TOO CUTE!" "Ugh." I heard Jack say. "Anyway, what are you guys planning to do now?" I asked.

**Harmony's POV**

I looked at Kittenmon, who in turn growled at me.

"I guess we can find a way back to our world. Luckily, if we ban together, we can find a way out." I adjusted the beanie on my head and pointed forward. "Let us embrace this new world and discover its core!" "Ugh this is going to be a long journey." Kittenmon said. So I, Kittenmon, Jack, Farrah, and Veemon set out across the world of the digimon. And the journey had begun!

_Meanwhile…_

"What is this? Annoying children in my digital world? These certainly will not do." said a voice.

Someone had been watching them from a remote place in the digital world. "I will not tolerate children. They simply must be sent out or they'll mess with the plans." A woman with long black hair and a black dress came out of the shadows. A black spider digimon followed. "I want them destroyed. Do it quickly." The black spider bowed and followed them.

"I, Arachne, must rule the digital world." She said. She tied the spider webs around her fingers. "And I'll manipulate any digimon to get my plans done." She said. She raised a finger and the web tensed. "Go now my spider minions go destroy those kids and their pest."

**Farrah's POV:**

"I'm Booooooooore-dah!" I said. "We've only been walking for 2 minutes." Jack said. Veemon was looking around for some reason, I think she sensed something but I can't read Digimon.

I didn't notice that I bumped into something.

"Hey! Watch it!" It said.

"What are you?" I asked. "You look like a Pig. Are you a Pig-mon?"

Jack facepalmed. "NO. He isn't." Jack said. "I have no idea what it is either." Veemon said. "Attack it!" I yelled. "Before it says something else!"

**Harmony's POV**

Kittenmon and I watched as Farrah and Veemon attacked the big black thing. "Seriously they just start beating the thing up!" Kittenmon groaned. "Let's go help them!" I said. Suddenly, the thing gave a jerk and we were looking into the eyes of a giant spider! "AHHHHH! SPIDER!" I yelled, running the opposite direction. Farrah and I started running for our lives with Jack in tow. Kittenmon face palmed herself muttering "Wimps!" And she and Veemon attacked together.

"VEE-HEADBUTT!"

"KITTY IRON CLAWS!"

But it seemed to have no effect whatsoever! It must be a champion. I thought. It wrapped us in some web and came closer. "This is it! Death by spider. Irony hurts." I muttered. Then a blast of heat and light erupted in front of us. It was a flaming bird!

**Who is this mysterious digimon? Is he friend or foe? Find out next time on Digimon Delta Core!**


	4. Flaming Birds and Mysterious Boys

**Hey everybody!**

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Got distracted by schoolwork and stuff. High school is a pain in the keister!  
><strong>

**Harmony: But mostly schoolwork is just annoying!**

**Farrah: So do you know who's going to be Jack's partner?**

**Kittenmon: Yeah I think it's…**

**Jack: (covers Kittenmon's mouth) Don't spoil the surprise!**

**Veemon: The author doesn't own digimon. But she does own us.**

**The Fire Bird, Phoenixmon!**

**Farrah's POV**:

What's that? I thought as I saw a firebird. "Whoa awesome." I heard Jack say as I dusted myself off.

"FORCE OF FLAME!" It screeched and burned the giant spider. We watched as the bird finally defeated the giant spider and then flew over to Jack.

"Hi!" The firebird said to Jack.

"Hello?" Jack said.

"That's in a form of a question!" The bird said. "Answer me again! Hi." "Hi." Jack said. "What is it?" I asked.

"I'm Phoenixmon!" Phoenixmon introduced. Aw cool! He's a Phoenix. "Are you Jack's partner?" I asked. "I can ask myself, Farrah." Jack said. "Maybe, whatever that is." Phoenixmon said. "HI! I'm Veemon, that's Kittenmon and Harmony and Farrah!" Veemon shook its wing pretty fast for a dinosaur. "I think you're going to break him." I said, as I picked up Veemon and laughed. Jack and Phoenixmon stared at each other for a very long time...which was wasting OUR time. "OK! Contest over." Veemon and I took both boys and pulled them apart. "Harmony, Lets go before they start again...PLEASE." I said.

**Jack's POV**:

I shrugged off the fact that we had no clue where to go. This place was get freakin cooler now that I had Phonenixmon. He was fairly large, about my height at least. His red feathers seemed to overlap his golden ones. His eyes were like burning coals in the fire. Otherwise, I really cool digimon.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?" Phoenixmon asked.

Oops I've got to stop doing that. I blush slightly as Farrah and Harmony bust out laughing. Hey when you're the only boy in the group, it's easy to feel awkward in these situations.

"Sorry I just think you're a cool looking digimon that's all." I said.

Phoenixmon seemed to grinned at this. I guess I made him happy. That's good because if I don't, I'm going to be burnt to a crisp.

We stopped at the edge of this cliff and watched the horizon. Boy was the sunset beautiful tonight. I look over at the girls. Harmony is smiling, her eyes giving a faraway look. Kittenmon was leaning against her, sharpening her claws on a rock. Farrah was squeezing poor Veemon who was struggling to see the sunset. We all share one thing in common; we're the digi-destined. After watching all the episode from each season with Farrah, I didn't believe such a world was possible. I grasped my sister hands.

"What's wrong Jack?" Farrah asked, looking at me. I looked down and ruffled her hair. "I'm glad I could be with you on this crazy adventure." I said, softly. Farrah's entire face lit up as she pulled me into a hug. Sometimes this girl is so emotional.

"HEY CHOKING NOT BREATHING DOWN HERE!" Veemon yelled. Phoenixmon chuckled while Kittenmon grunted.

**? POV**:

I watched them from afar, not daring to make a sound. The little girl hugged the boy while the older girl tried to get the digimon out from between them. I shifted my position in my hiding spot to get a closer glimpse at them. A furry head poked out of my pocket.

"You know you could go interact with them. You aren't alone anymore."

"I know Chibidragomon but I think it's safer if we continued to observe their little group. I mean, Arachne herself would want them killed. If I go out there now, then all of us will be in danger."

"Sometimes you make no sense, Marshall. But since you're my partner, I have to agree with you. Safer for us to not be around them, well I'm going to get some sleep." I felt him shift in my pocket. "Goodnight buddy." I whispered.

The sun had finally set and the group had begun a fire. Smiling to myself, I imagined what it would be like to have friends by my side. Clutching my goggles in one hand and my red and black digivice in the other, I disappeared into the night.

**Who is Marshall and how does he know about Arachne? What will happen to the trio now that they have Phoenixmon? Tune in next time for Digimon Delta Core!**

**Harmony: Don't forget to review! **

**Farrah: And brush your teeth!**

**( Everybody looks at Farrah)**

**Farrah: What? No one wants a yuck mouth! **


End file.
